


How To Seduce An Art Major

by Onthecyberseas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Lexa has no idea how to get Clarke to notice her, until Indra suggests that she volunteer as a nude model for Clarke's art class.





	

Lexa sighed as she stumbled into her dorm room. Putting her bags down on her bed, she quickly locked the door behind her as left the room and walked down the hall. Knocking twice on the door, it swung up to reveal Indra on the other side. Indra's face softened when she saw Lexa.

"Lexa," she smiled. She noticed the expression on the younger girl's face and frowned. "What's wrong?" She opened the door wider and allowed Lexa to come in.

As she walked in, Lexa made a beeline for her usual seat in the corner of the dorm room. Looking up at her RA, she began to detail her problem. "It's Clarke," Lexa said as Indra handed her a bottle of water from her always-stocked fridge.

Indra's eyes narrowed, "What did she do?" Indra had been suspicious of Clarke ever since her and her friends pulled a prank that had targeted her fellow RA, Anya. Though no permanent damage was done and Clarke had apologized to her and Anya after the incident, Indra had never quite forgiven her. However, ever since Lexa had told her about her crush on the art major, Indra had tried to put her resentment towards Clarke on hold for her favorite student in the Grounder Dormitory. 

"Nothing," Lexa said quickly. She cleared her throat. "It's just that nothing I do seems to work." Lexa had been trying to tell Clarke how she felt about her for the past couple of months. They had talked a couple of times, but Clarke was always too busy with her art classes and Lexa always chickened out. Lexa had a reputation for being a tough but fair leader, back at her high school, but it surprised her how nervous she got around Clarke. Though Clarke's friends, Raven and Octavia, had assured her that her feelings were mutual, Lexa still struggled with telling Clarke how she felt.

Indra put a comforting hand on Lexa's shoulder. "Heda," she said, calling Lexa by her old nickname. "If you want her to notice you, you can't be shy. You have to do something big." Indra smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I think I know just the thing."

 

Clarke yawned as she stumbled into her Friday night art class. Between classes and other extracurricular activities, she had become exhausted. Luckily, the end of the week was almost here and Clarke would have some free time to herself for the first time in forever. Maybe she would finally be able to ask Lexa out, as she had wanted to for quite a while. However, before she could entertain the notion, she had to get through this class.

As soon as she sat down, her professor addressed the class. "Good evening," he said as Clarke pulled out her materials and set up her easel for the lesson. "As you know, we will be drawing the human figure tonight. We have a student volunteer tonight."

Clarke nearly dropped her charcoal as she saw Lexa walk in wearing nothing but a bathrobe. She couldn't believe that her crush was standing in front of her. Her face flushed crimson as she felt Lexa's eyes on her as the stepped onto the podium in the center of the room. Lexa dropped her robe and Clarke's eyes widened as she took in her figure. Lexa was gorgeous and she had no idea how she was going to get through this class. Get it together, Griffin, she repeated to herself in her head like a mantra. You can do this.

When her professor signaled that they could start their drawings, Clarke set to work outlining the figure. Taking deep breaths, she managed to keep her composure. Lexa had chosen a pose that had her looking right at her, and she sent a small smile Clarke's way. Clarke repeated her mantra in her head as she focused on her drawing, trying not to be distracted by a naked Lexa in front of her. 

It was a challenge, but she managed to finish her drawing in the allotted time and Clarke was more proud of her work than usual. Her professor complimented her as he looked around at everyone’s work. She thanked him politely, as she watched Lexa put her robe on out of the corner of her eye. Her professor gave them their assignments for the weekend and everyone but Clarke filed their way out. Clarke saw that Lexa was hanging around the classroom and walked over to her.

"Hello Clarke," Lexa said as she smiled. Clarke was speechless as she saw Lexa's smirk. "Did you enjoy your class?"

All Clarke could do was nod. Finding her voice she said, "I didn't think you were interested in modeling."

Lexa shook her head, "I'm not. Not normally at least." She glanced down at Clarke's lips as she smiled again. "I volunteered because I knew you would be here," she confessed.

Clarke's eyes widened in surprise, "You did this for me?"

Lexa shrugged, but Clarke could see that she was trying to stay calm. "The compensation was worth it as well." Lexa took several breaths and said, "Indra suggested it. There's someone I've been into for quite a while..."

Before Lexa could finish, Clarke pulled her in and captured her lips in her own. Lexa ran her fingers through her hair as she deepened the kiss. Neither of them noticed Clarke's professor leaving and closing the door behind him.

After a few moments, Clarke pulled away, breathless at the kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a while," admitted Clarke.

"Me too," said Lexa. "Obviously," she added gesturing to her bathrobe. Clarke giggled and Lexa smiled. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Clarke shook her head. "This is my first weekend off in a while." She paused and said, "There's an art exhibit downtown this weekend. We could go if you're interested."

Lexa kissed her again, grinning. "I'd love to." They walked out of the classroom hand in hand and Lexa was already planning her gift basket for Indra in her head as they went to retrieve her clothes.


End file.
